Commander of Zero
by PhantomGuardianoftheRepublic
Summary: A commander of the allies was transported to the world of FOZ in a freak accident and made into a familiar. Will this man who fought for freedom be able to change a world where tyranny and fear exists? RED ALERT 3
1. Chapter 1: That fateful day

_This is my first time doing a fanfic that is based off of command and conquer. I still have things that I have to do in my life so don't expect me to write lots of stuff every week. I would greatly appreciate if people leave comments about how this story can be improved, but no flames please. I would also be interested if anyone would take over the story or help edit it since my story telling skills are not the best. I don't own any of them except for the OC I invented._

**Chapter 1: That Fateful Day**

-Somewhere in the former Soviet Union, Year 19XX Uprising period

"Oh Jeez, what a crazy ride those last couple of weeks have been", sighed Commander Jonathan Blake commander of the allied forces of Eastern Europe and currently the general of the operations in the former Soviet Union. Crazy was a total understatement due to the fact that his former enemies the Soviets uncovered a conspiracy by FutureTech to wipe the Soviets off the face of the earth. Yuriko Omega the dangerous Imperial psychic broke out of the cryoprison, how she did it they may never know, while taking out the pacific fleet that was guarding the compound by herself and attacked the Shiro Sanitarium which was quite frankly was a place where dark experiments with psionic powers was done and she trashed the place to kingdom come. Then she went off the grid to God who knows where thus putting all of their forces in the Pacific on high alert. Also that treacherous Prince or Emperor Tatsu suckered them by claiming to want to put down insurrections on Japan, but instead utilizing the resources gained to attack them. Fortunately, in the end the allied forces prevailed due to the now famous 'Commander' that fought the last war against the Soviets and the Imperials. Thus leading up to now where Commander Blake is taking his MCV for chronoing back to allied HQ in Germany with a Soviet MCV in tow, mostly because of his part of the last war and also as a thank you gift from the soviets for giving them aid in the uncovering of the conspiracy from the money given for the initial operations. "I sometimes wonder what would've happened if I didn't give them some aid to figure out what was FutureTech doing behind our backs." He grumbled reflecting how the phrase "friends' today enemies tomorrow" do ring true in both ways. Looking back on it he knew that sometimes trusting that feeling that you get in your gut tends to do the best for you in the heat of battle more than some shmuck in the intelligence agencies giving you information that may or may not be accurate. "Oh well, all's well that ends well I suppose. It's just that I can't get rid of the feeling that something strange might happen today. Maybe, I'm just getting too cautious from being in the battle zones for too long. Better get leave for a vacation in Hawaii when I get back stateside." He looked on to the land that was once the mighty Soviet Union when his AI computer Athena pinged and said "Warning, A chronosphere has been detected ETA 1 minute." "Well I suppose this is it then. Germany ready or not here I come!" he chucked strapping himself into the command seat. "Chronosphere activated in 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2...1" With that the familiar blue sphere surrounded both MCV's and everything seemed to work well until suddenly the sphere started to turn green. "What in the blue blazes…!" was all that he got out before suddenly being knocked unconscious by the forces of technology and magic trying to control where the target is going. With that the MCV's disappeared into thin air putting all of the controllers at the forward Allied HQ scrambling trying to find out just what the hell just happened to Commander Blake.

-Somewhere in the multi-universe where a certain pink haired tsundere lives

"My slave who lives somewhere in the universe! Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit! I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!" with that a humongous explosion was generated in the courtyard giving off massive amounts of smoke. They had to admit that she succeeded to make a much bigger explosion than what she did in class yesterday. As they picked themselves up from the force of the explosion they looked at the epicenter and couldn't believe at what they saw. Two giant carriages that were entirely made out of metal towered above them, quite frankly if there were any horses that were to pull them they most likely are almost as tall as the towers at the academy. "That's our Louise, not only did she messed up the familiar summoning she summoned two giant carriages!" stated Kirche making all of the other students to laugh at the reddening Louise. "I…I just made a little mistake! Mr. Colbert please let me try again!" cried Louise. "Unfortunately I cannot allow that, Miss Valliere." "Why not?" "It is strictly forbidden since you just summoned not one but two familiars and even though they may be a rather strange as familiars, regardless you summoned them yourself." replied Mr. Colbert. Although, quite frankly Colbert was thinking in his mind just what kind of race could be able to construct such large carriages that seemed to be entirely made out of rather high quality metal (compared to their metalrullargy). They must have been very skilled earth mages to be able to do something like this. Tabitha was currently seemingly just indifferently reading her book but really was examining the metal construct with some interest since nothing in Halkeginia had anything like it. "Just what exactly is this metal carriage?" she wondered.

-Meanwhile within the main MCV

"Ow….. My head. What in the world just happened? I almost feel like that time when I went out drinking with Tanya and got hungover after that little drinking competition that went out of control." moaned Commander Blake who had just woken up after being knocked out in transit. "Athena, please give me a status report." "Yes sir, all systems are green and nothing seems to be damaged in transit. However we are currently are surrounded by what seems to be local civilians and are at a location that doesn't seem to exist in the maps or on earth for that matter. We seemed to have been misdirected when the chronosphere was activated" "What do you mean were not on earth? Did the Soviets or the Empire managed to hacked their way into the chronosphere computer? Cause if that's the case then we are in serious trouble." "No, apparently it was an energy signature that was completely foreign from what is listed in my database. Also it seems that we may have been transported to a different universe altogether since I cannot detect any radio signals be it allied, soviet, or empire other than ourselves." "Can we be able to go back to our own dimension?" "Negative, it would require us to identify the point of origin which is our universe to make a connection. Unfortunately, the systems were not recording when we made the jump so finding the point of origin is next to impossible." "So basically we are stuck here for the time being then." he sighed. "Athena, what would be the best course of action given our situation?" "It would be advisable to make contact with the locals and establish communication with the local authorities so that we may be able to operate without interference; however, it is also advisable to not show our full capability so to not to spook the locals until further information is obtained." "So contact with the locals is unavoidable. Very well open the hatch and let's get this over with then." he sighed and prepared to go out by arming himself with peacekeeper gear that he hadn't worn for a while.

-outside

"Look! A door is opening" yelled Guiche and all attention was directed at the door that appeared from the side of the metal carriage where a man in rather odd armor and a musket came out and slowly approached them while saying some gibberish that they couldn't understand. "Oh this is rich! You not just summoned some useless carriages, but you actually summoned a familiar that looks like commoner!" Kriche laughed. "Well Mrs. Valliere apparently you seemed to have succeeded in the summoning ritual even though it does seemed to be a commoner" Colbert remarked although he felt some unease at looking at the commoner realizing that this man had seen many battles due to his stance and the fact that his past experience gave him the ability to know just by looking. "But Mr. Colbert do I have to?" "Yes, Mrs. Valliere you should seal the familiar contract or else you will be expelled." Louise then slumped in defeat and then started walking towards the commoner. The strange commoner also watched intrigued with what just happened and was wondering why a girl that seemed to not yet hit puberty was going up to him. She stopped looked up at him and said, "Well you better consider yourself lucky commoner that a noble such as myself is doing this." and with that she grabbed his arms yanked him down and chanted "My name is Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere. Bless this humble being and make him my familiar" and then finished it off with a kiss on the lips.

-Viewpoint of Blake

He had just walked out when one of the locals yells something in a foreign language and started a commotion between a red head, a bald, and a pinkette…. Pink hair? Must've been dyed he mused since pink hair is not a natural hair color, but he was just getting sidetracked. "Excuse me, but as a representative of the Allies I mean you no harm. Can you please direct me to your authorities and I would be out of your way." This resulted in the pinkette to walk up to him drag him down while speaking some gibberish and kissing him on his mouth. "What the hell?...AUGH!" he didn't had time to contemplate when some searing pain on his left arm made him pass out from the intensity of it.


	2. Chapter 2: The Start of Something New

_Hi, read some people's reviews and was disappointed not seeing more. I know that a lot of people had looked at the story, at least please leave some comments about it. Also for the guy that asked for the Commander's details here it is._

_Name: Jonathon Blake_

_Age: 23_

_Height: 5'6"_

_Experience: have been to major theaters of the war since he joined the military at age 18 and was promoted to the post of commander at age 20 from exceptional deployment in the soviet theater. Was the only person who had managed to come back alive from meeting Yuriko Omega after being injured by stray enemy fire (he hasn't told the full story of what happened out there so allied command is keeping tabs on him)._

_Hobbies: Tinkering with machinery. Has done some modifications on the allied arsenal and also has a thing for capturing enemy technology (many had nicknamed him the "base stealer")._

_Appearance: Clean shaven man with slight build with brown eyes and brown hair. Has some scarring on his left leg after being hit by an enemy tank buster during his days as a peacekeeper._

_Bio: Has a sister who is 4 years younger than him who is under the care of his mother and father who are both very proud of their son._

**Chapter 2: The Start of something new**

-Louise's room

"AUUUUGGHHHH!" he yelled and woke up with a start. He was remembering the time when his team was deployed in the empire theater where he got himself shot by an imperial tank buster, which was like getting a very bad burn. Then he realized that he was currently inside a room that he didn't recognize. He looked around and found a pinkette sitting in a chair looking rather surprised at him and started saying a bunch of gibberish. Probably because of the fact that he woke up screaming his head off, to be frank dreaming about a rather painful memory is not exactly the best thing in the world to go through but then again there should be no way for anyone else to know what just happened so he should try to communicate with the pinkette what just happened. "Oh right. They don't seem to understand English. Well I'll just have to improvise." He started doing hand signs indicating that he wants to talk but that he doesn't understand what she was saying. This resulted with the pinkette to pick up a stick, point it at him while saying a bunch of other gibberish which caused an explosion. "What the heck was that?! Are you trying to kill me?!" "Oh looks like the spell worked." "What!? Why are you now talking in English? Are you trying to mess with me here?" "No, I just did a translation spell. Funny though how it actually worked even though it still made an explosion." "Spell? Are you talking about magic here?" "Why of course you commoner were you living under a rock?" "Whoa, whoa, whoa, let's just stop and just start from the top. First of all where am I?"

=About a couple of minutes later.

"Wait you mean to tell me that I am in a place called Halkeginia, in a country called Tristain, at a magic academy. Where nobles are people who can do magic and commoners can't and that the nobles can do anything they want on the commoners. And that this was all set up by some douchebag called Brimir?" "Don't call the founder Brimir a douche-whatever you said dog!" "Oh great, we got a fanatic here." he thought. "Look young lady, I would like it if you don't call me dog or commoner. My name is Jonathan Blake so remember that O.K?" "What are you making demands for you dog! I am your master so whatever I would call you is my own business." "Wait, wait. Master? Who died and made you king?" "You're my familiar, the markings that make you one is on your left Arm." she replied. He looked down on his arm and found that indeed there was some writing that was branded onto his arm. Must've been when I felt that pain on my arm he mused. "So can you please tell me what is this familiar business is about?"

=Couple of more minutes later and a heated argument where he leaves the room

It was official, he gotten transported to some backwater universe where people can do magic and that they treated those who can't do magic as trash. All because of some guy named Brimir said so. From what he could get he was a guy who created this sick system not a god who created the universe. Also he was now the so called familiar which was practically slavery (come on we fought a civil war to get rid of slavery) to a girl that hadn't hit puberty, likes lording over other people, and can basically blow things up (don't know why she seems to hate the fact that she can blow things up). "These NOBLES make the empire and soviet policies look tame in comparison." he grumbled. He swore to uphold the ideals of the allies after he finished boot camp to help those who can't help themselves and to uproot the system of tyranny that the soviets were all about. Since these nobles were doing what was considered even worse tyranny than that of the soviets or the empire. It was his solemn duty to help the people to get rid of said tyranny and show them a better way of life. Therefor he must start by unpacking both of the MCV's and start building an army; however, he would have to keep his full capabilities hidden from the nobles and possibly find a location so to create a more permanent base of operations and enlist the help of the commoners. He would also need to build and launch satellites that could use the soviet protocols, be used by the Athena cannons, and conduct surveillance of the whole continent. While he was going on about this he happened to notice that the blond guy that he saw earlier was flirting with a girl in one of the corridors. He decided that he should better ask for directions if he wanted to get this thing started. "Excuse me but can you please direct me to where you people did the summoning ceremony earlier?" "Oh. You are that commoner that Louise summoned." "Yes I am, now can you please answer the question?" he said nicely while gritting his teeth. "It's over in the Vestri Court which is over that way." "Thank you." I swear that this is going to be the last time I would do something like that he thought darkly. He went over the said court and found that the place was too close to the academy to his liking so he got in and droved both of the MCV's (with Athena's help) to a field that was outside of the academy's walls and close to the forest. "Alright, now first I would have to set up the prospectors to get the money I need to build the other buildings. However, I must get the armor facility built so that I can use the mirage tanks to camouflage the whole compound except for the MCV's. Fortunately, I managed to find some way to camouflage the mirage tanks when they camouflage the surrounding area so people wouldn't see the tanks." he thought. "This is going to be a long night."

-back to Louise room

"That commoner dog! How dare he mock founder Brimir and the nobles." huffed an angry Louise. Quite frankly she couldn't understand that the commoner who was also her familiar just didn't seem to like the fact that he was serving a noble Valliere like herself. He just about insulted the nobles, stated that he wouldn't sleep in the pile of hay that she made for her familiar, and refused to do her laundry. Her older sister had once stated that a mage must properly train their familiar or otherwise it wouldn't listen to their commands. So she tried to discipline her familiar with the riding crop that she had in her drawer. That went down very badly when her familiar shot it in half with that strange musket of his and saying something about human rights. Then it evolved into a heated argument where she was stating that he was her familiar and thus should listen to what she says while he said that it was done without his consent and that he had the right to think for himself. "Commoners don't have the right to think for themselves, that is why there are nobles to rule them so that they don't mess things up." She muttered to herself. "That's it. I would not give him any breakfast tomorrow. See how he likes that." She said proudly, pleased with what a clever idea that she had thought would be able to discipline her wayward familiar once and for all.


	3. Chapter 3: Clash of the Worlds

_Hi loved the fact that many people are looking at the story. Thank you for your support so far. I will continue to update as much as possible but don't get your hopes up. Well here it is chapter three._

**Chapter 3: Clash of the Worlds**

-Morning at the allied MCV

"Man, it almost took all night, but I managed to finish it." he yawned. Executing the plan and getting a minimum of 4 hours of sleep typically is not good for people but due to his military training he could be able to do it and be fully alert the next day. "Athena continue with the building and deployment of spies to every country on this planet. I don't care how you do it just get it done but with discretion." "Yes sir, recommending air dropping the spies to enemy territories during the night and doing a mass rocket launch of the satellites in only one night to keep full capabilities in the dark." "Recommendation approved, man sometimes I wonder if the AI's really can think like a human." he mused. Then his stomach started growling, "Whoops, need to find myself some chow before continuing on with the planning. O.K. Athena construct a super reactor and make sure you make some tesla troopers and terror drones while I'm gone." "Acknowledged." With that he left the MCV and headed towards the academy to find something to eat.

-Louise currently searching for Familiar

It was an aggravating morning; first she wakes up thinking that everything was normal until she remembers that she summoned a commoner yesterday who basically refused to be disciplined. Also when she went out of her room she met up with her enemy Kirche who basically asked if the commoner she 'hired' turned tail and also flaunted her familiar which was a fire salamander to her irritation. Now she is trying to find that said familiar and teach him a lesson of disobeying her will by having him dragged to the dining hall and refusing to feed him. She was walking down the hall thinking about all this when her familiar rounded the corner and saw her. "There you are you damn familiar! Come, it's time for breakfast." "Well that's a surprise. You are nicely inviting me to breakfast." "Oh be quiet and just follow me." "Let me guess, you are trying to drag me to your dining hall where you would sit down and eat breakfast while not letting me eat as punishment of disobeying your commands from last night." "Ho….how did you know?!" "Please Louise, I didn't become a commander because I was stupid. Also I have a pretty good idea of your personality from our little discussion last night and from the looks of things unless you start treating me as an equal, we will never see eye to eye." "Don't you dare demand me to treat you as an equal you commoner. That's it I won't be feeding you for a week." "Fair enough, I don't need to get food from you." And then that damned familiar pivoted and walked away. "AAUUUUGHHH! Oh Brimir why did I get such an aggravating commoner as my familiar." screamed Louise to some long dead psychopath.

-back to Blake

"Seriously, that pinkette is underestimating me." he sighed after he left Louise to contemplate his words. However, he would need to find someone who would be able to direct him to the kitchens. He would have better luck in asking the chef for some food than trying to get food from these nobles; seriously do these people understand the word? He then saw a maid so he walked up to her and asked, "Hi there, I was just wondering if you can direct me to the kitchens? I would like to find something to eat." She jumped a bit since he asked behind her back but relaxed when she saw who it was. "Oh so you are the familiar the Mrs. Louise summoned yesterday." "Yeah I am, but anyways can you direct me to the kitchens?" "Why sure please follow me, oh and I am Siesta by the way." "Jonathan Blake at your service" he replied though he did think that the maid reminded him of someone but he couldn't quite put a finger on it. "Oh well, probably my mind trying to find anything familiar in this place considering the fact that I am no longer anywhere near home." he thought while following the maid to the kitchens.

-after a good meal where he praised the chief of the food since it was better than the chow served in the armed forces and meeting with the kitchen staff later.

"Aaaaahhhhh… relaxing under a tree with a nice breeze after eating such a delicious breakfast can do wonders to a man." he thought while doing the said thing in one of the academy's courtyards. He was having a good time relaxing when he sees a familiar color of pink hair coming towards him. "Hi there little girl, so glad you could join me on this beautiful day." "That is Louise you damn commoner, now follow me." she comes in and starts dragging him by the arm. "Hey, hey. Slow down what is going on?" "Well, all of the second years don't have classes today so that they may be able to build relationships with their familiars." "Oh, then do I get to sit in a chair and get myself cake?" "Yes,Yes. Now please just for once don't embarrass me in front of the other students." "Alright fine by me." They made their way to another courtyard that was set up with tables and chairs where the other students were already sitting down with their familiars. It was a rather interesting sight considering that many of the familiars were creatures were from myths and fairy tales with the occasional odd creatures here and there. Then the pinkette found some unoccupied chairs and directed him to the seat. "Well now since we are here we may might as well try to get to know each other. But remember I am only going to be civil with you for just this once." grumbled the pinkette. "Fine, fine. What is it that you want to know, and also bear in mind that I have the right to refuse to tell you certain things if I think that they are too sensitive." "I'm your master and a noble. You should be telling me everything that I want to know." "You are not someone that I would obey since you have not shown me that you are someone that deserves my respect, either you take my offer or I will immediately leave and never cooperate with you ever again." "F..F…Fine, then first off why are you a commander even though you are a commoner?"

-Q&A session where he tells her about the war of the three powers (without telling about each one's capabilities), that there is one moon, no magic at all so technology flourishes, for the allies the leaders are elected, and also there are some nobles but they don't have any abilities with magic.

Louise just couldn't believe just what her familiar was spouting. There was no magic? Then how in the world can such a place function? Only one moon? Nobles that exists but don't have any magical powers? And also about governments that can work by commoners choosing other commoners to lead them. That was more barbaric than Germania! That there were three major powers that once fought for control of the planet and that her familiar's people won, the same people that choose their leaders from the commoners. Another thing that her familiar noted was the fact that their weapons capabilities were primitive compared to the weapons that his people had developed. How dare he mock their power, why can't he see that he was a commoner that doesn't have any capabilities to do magic? "….I don't believe you." "That is understandable since your people relied too much on magic, so therefore none of you even bothered to try to fully understand how the universe naturally works around you. Even if I were to show you some of our capabilities that were done through science, you would still think that it was done by magic because of how narrow your minds think." She opened her mouth to reply against that but couldn't get anything out. Regardless of how she thought about what her familiar said there was some truth that magic was in itself a power that could go against nature. Alchemy for example could turn common stone into gold if the mage was powerful and skilled enough to do it and that typically goes against the natural process of the world. Other than the Ancient magic that was done by the elves, magic involved forcing willpower to things to make certain events to happen. She then noticed that her familiar had left his chair and is currently helping a maid out with distributing pastries while she was having her internal monologue. "Just what is this familiar and his people capable of if even half of what he said was true?" she thought.

-after Blake starts helping the maid and protects her from a noble who was two timing and agreeing to a duel where both Siesta and Louise thinks that he's gonna die.

"First of all, I commend you for coming here instead of running away!" Guiche remarked while twirling that rose of his. "It's not a question of whether I run or not, but whether I am willing to fight for what I believe in." Blake replied decked out in full peacekeeper armor. Guiche was rather surprised that the commoner had body armor and one that was of rather high quality from the looks of it, but that would not matter since he was a noble. It was a given that a commoner even one that was armed would never defeat a noble. Meanwhile, Blake was checking to make sure that everything was working properly; however, he did call in Athena to send in a bullfrog that was camouflaged with a mirage tank to be entirely loaded with terror drones in the event that things were to go down south. He also ordered her to launch every rocket that housed the satellites to be launched when the terror drones were launched so to make people think that terror drones do stuff like that when they come in and mess with their minds. "Can't wait to see their faces when that happens." he chucked while getting the riot shield in front and prepared to fight. The riot shield that he was using was one that was specially designed by him. It had a gun port within the shield where he could stick his shotgun through and be able to shoot without leaving himself open to enemy fire. "Well then shall you do the honors of opening this fight." Guiche smiled and waved his rose wand which created a armor-clad female warrior. "I forgot to mention earlier that my runic name is 'Guiche the Bronze' and accordingly my bronze golem 'Valkyrie' shall be your opponent." Right after Guiche said that there was a shot and the golem lost its head. Everyone was very surprised since the commoner's gun was able to get a head shot from such a distance away. Blake calmly pumped the action and said, "Is that all? Quite frankly I've dealt with enemies much more dangerous than that tin can." That got Guiche irritated since the commoner was claiming that his Valkyries were nothing more than an eyesore and with that he summoned 6 more Valkyries each armed to the teeth and sent them to deal with the commonor. "Well looks like things are going South Athena!" Blake yelled and with that there was a very loud roaring noise and 8 constructs appeared in the sky and floated down. When they landed it was much easier to see what these constructs were. The golems looked like oversized bugs with four legs but entirely made of steel. They also had a piece of metal that was pointing out of the area where the mouth should be and there seemed to be circular blades with teeth in the body. "Ladies and gentlemen let me introduce you to my units the terror drones." That really shocked the students that were watching the duel, was this man a mage? They wondered since their only explanation on why it seemed that he could control those golems would be that he would be an earth mage. Even vain playboy Guiche was shocked that what appeared to be a commoner had control over something like this. However he didn't have time to think about it since the terror drones immediately attacked at a speed that was unbelievable. Some activated the circular blades and cut the Valkyries to pieces; some would jump and crush the Valkyries underfoot, while others would use the metal to shoot lightning. Lightning! That melted the Valkyries to slag. That really shocked everyone because it was unheard of that golems could fire magical attacks by themselves. By now Guiche was panicking since these golems were turning his Valkyries to scrap metal and tried to summon another golem to protect him when he realized that all the petals on his rose was gone. He then was then pinned down by a terror drone which was readying it's blades for a kill. "Must be rather interesting seeing that the tables have turned from what you thought was an easy fight" yelled Blake. "I..I..I yield!" cried Guiche "Well too bad, but that terror drone is going to attack you." "No please! I'm …" "A noble?" Blake said sarcastically. "Pft. Do you seriously think that I give a damn if you are a noble or not? You probably wouldn't have shown any mercy to me if it was the other way around since I'm a so called commoner. Listen, and listen well boy when you are in a fight or battle it always kill or be killed. War is never a kind person and never will be. So the next time you try to start one be prepared that you may be killed in the fight. So adios playboy." With that the terror drone brought it's blade down.

-The headmaster's office.

"Nooooooo!" yelled Colbert who was watching the crystal ball with the headmaster. "Calm down." "Calm down!? That man just killed one of our students!" cried Colbert. "Just stop freaking out and look at the crystal carefully." Sighed the headmaster Osmand, "If you look closely you could see that the blade just grazed the poor boy instead of splitting his head in half." "Oh you're right. Thank goodness. I would hate to be the bearer of bad news to the Gramount family." "However, that just reveals just how dangerous the new Gandalfer is." replied the headmaster. "I doubt that those…what did he call them?...terror drones were everything that this man is capable of. We much watch this man very carefully and prevent the other students from attacking him. Otherwise I fear we would be intimidating a dragon, which is all the more reason where we should keep this secret as long as possible from the crown and the other nobles." That Colbert agreed since it was not good to antagonized a hornet's nest more than what it was now. "But I must say how exactly did he make the golems capable of shooting lightning." Thought Colbert.

-back to Louise

That was really shocking. Her familiar could control several golems that also have the capability of shooting lightning. He was capable to shooting with that strange musket accurately from a distance and above all he was a commoner! "Just what are you capable of?" she thought.

-to Tabitha

This was unprecedented! A commoner that could control several golems that was capable of shooting lightning. Unknown from the other students at the school she was a special agent for her Uncle which she secretly wanted to get rid of since he was the one that made her mother as she was right now. If she were to get the support from this man. She would be able to overthrow her uncle. "I would just have to find some way to get close to him." she thought while looking over her book.

-to Kirche (not going to say much other than the commoner surprised her and she gets interested with him.)

-Montmorency (fainted)

-Guiche (fainted)

-to Blake

That should teach this kid a lesson of humility. Thought Blake when he ordered the terror drones to find a secluded area and self-destruct. Now that all of the satellites have been launched into orbit it would allow him to have more attack options in the near future. He would later have to have a little talk with the servants in the kitchen for people that he can recruit for his life mission and review the information from what the spies have gathered so far in the MCV. With that he walked off with people staring at him not noticing that one of the eyes was intensely looking at him.

-someone (not going to tell)

So he is the "Base stealer." The person thought thinking back to the stories. Strange how he seemed to be still alive after all this time, but one thing that they know is that he is a man that can be trusted. While the person was thinking about it they started to float about a centimeter above the ground.

_Hope you have enjoyed the story now here is some info about the weapons and their modifications._

_-modified terror drone_

_Practically the same except that it utilizes more strong and lightweight armor so they are a bit more expensive but would survive better. Their stasis ray not only magnetizes magnetic metals but can be powered up to shock or kill like the tesla trooper with an improved battery and generator._

_-modified bullfrog_

_It is much larger than the typical bullfrog allowing for greater troop capacity and armed with an anti-air gun and a forward machine gun. It is also armed with mini-depth charges so to be able to keep submarines away but not really able to kill them without a lucky shot._

_-modified mirage tank_

_The mirage tank is the same except that they are also built with the same type of metal used in the modified terror drones, making them much more survivable to become a real threat in a slugging match with apocalypse tanks. They also now have a turret which was the bane of the normal mirage tank which Blake managed to find a way of interconnecting the power source with the firing system without a direct cable. Also the power system for the mirage tank has been greatly increased allowing for faster firing of the spectrum cannon. Another thing to note is that Blake managed to keep the mirage tank camouflaged even when the gap generator is active allowing for the concealment of other units and the tank itself._


	4. Chapter 4: The Sword and the Party

_I'm back. Just to answer foldguy24 questions the mechanical units (like tanks or other vehicles) have individual AI's just that they may not be as complex as Athena. The human units (like other peacekeepers, javelins, etc) are combat robots similar to TresIques in Trinity Blood (that's the only explanation that I can get to the fact that the building could just churn out the units). However, since combat robots may have rather limited creativity in the battlefield, they have some real humans mixed in the group to make them into effective strike forces (that's why Blake was a peacekeeper). Spies are an entirely different story since they are much smarter than the peacekeeper and javelin combat robots so could be able to do stuff themselves (made the allies sigh in relief since they don't need to send more letters to grieving families about dead loved ones). Also before you ask for the animals, yes they are real and were in the MCV's before the shift. Yes he does have access to both allied and soviet tech and arsenals since he controls both of the MCV's with some help from Athena and as for the ore let's just say that it's just the same as any real mining operation on the surface just mechanized. Another thing to note is that since Athena is an advanced AI and maintains communication with the commander it is able to get the gist of the language of Halkagenia to allow the spies to get information easily. On another note this is Red Alert 3 there are no Chrono Legionnaires and from the looks of things they don't know how to build a time machine even though they got a chronosphere. Also thanks to reader for the gun idea. Couldn't have done it better myself._

**Chapter 4: The Sword and the Party**

It has been several days since the duel with Guiche and all of the students were put on edge, mostly because of a certain commoner where currently rumors of the origins of the said commoner was running rampant. Some people claimed that he was an elf in disguise, other claimed that he was a fallen noble, and others claim that he was a commoner that somehow stolen magic from nobles. It had gotten so bad that Blake made a proclamation that if anyone was willing to talk to him as an equal, he would be more than willing to say what is true or not true about him. So far none of the students were willing to take up that offer, probably since they were either scared or were not willing to treat a commoner as an equal. There were some students that wanted to try to teach the commoner a lesson, but when they tried to get anywhere close to the MCV's they were met by the terror drones. Fortunately, no one got hurt in any of the encounters; however, it solidified the fact that this commoner would only allow you in only if he wanted to and is not to be taken lightly. There were also rumors of giant dragons taking off from deep within the forest in the dark of night, but that was mostly considered as people whose nerves were just being frayed by the commoner since dragons don't tend to fly in the night.

-inside the MCV

O.k. according to the information that was gained from the spies, it would seem that there could be a war just over the horizon. Albion is currently under a civil war where the royalists are fighting against a group called Reconquista who proclaim that they are fighting for the commoners but in reality are just using them for their own goals which was uniting Halkagenia by force to make a Crusade against the elves. There has been some indication that someone rather high up in Gallia is funding the Reconquista, but who and why would require more time. So far the liaison between Reconquista and Gallia has been identified as a woman called Sheffield, but who she is connected to has yet to be discovered. Gallia is ruled by a king named Joseph who quite frankly is insane; personally I think that the country would work better if Tabitha who is a student here were to take the reigns as she is rightfully the one next in line (his own daughter from the reports is a total brat). The princess of Tristain is in love with the prince of Albion but is engaged to a Germanian prince so to have a marriage alliance. Romalia is led by a Pope called Vittorio who is very young and quite frankly a total fanatic for the guy called Brimir to the extent that he doesn't have any regret that his mother who was a heretic was killed. Speaking about Brimir it seems that the cult about him regards him the founder of the magic system which consists of 4 elements and a fifth one that is lost called void (would not call it a religion because it's not about a god who created the universe or a set of ethical standards). Void is classified to be as powerful as either a proton collider, vacuum imploder, or a psionic decimator but is much harder to field and much easier to kill (just shoot anyone that is standing in the open and chanting with everything that can kill people instantly). Apparently, Louise is a void mage since the brand on my left arm says Gandalfr which is someone who can supposedly use any weapon with ease (not that I really need it and seriously the only way to get rid of it would be either kill myself or kill her, probably would come off if I "died" for about half a minute and then come back). Also there are supposedly three other familiars to the void which suggests that there are three other people who can do void magic (need to find out as soon as possible and if problem freeze them in cryoprison permanently to break chain or just kill). The elves which are the target of this cult are relatively peaceful people in my opinion since they don't go and attack people for stupid ambitious reasons like a certain Premier of the Soviet Union. Quite frankly they had more advanced technology on the planet considering that they had ironclads that had actual turrets; however, they were still sail powered so they are almost equivalent to the Korean iron clads than the civil war ones. It would be nice to make contact with them (hey, who doesn't want to get in good relations with elves), but they would be wary of me since I am a human and they have a history of humans attacking them. Better send a delegation over there as soon as I set up the permanent base of operations which quite frankly makes Albion the perfect place to set up shop. It's an island in the air which makes it a perfect floating fortress (like the Empire's but theirs was manmade). Also my discussion with the staff was rather fruitful since I have discovered several people that are currently outlaws, but with high ethical standards that I can recruit to my cause. One that stands out is Fouquet, apparently she's a thief that steals priceless items from the nobility and is currently the secretary of the headmaster (the spies can find out things in mysterious ways). I will have to find a way to get her and have her join the cause, but that will be later. Currently the security is detecting the pinkette entering the premises; better go see what she wants, unlike a certain red head and her familiar who basically wanted him for other reasons (it has only been a week and she had tried to get past the terror drones about 23 times, none of them successful thank the Lord).

-outside

Currently Louise is carefully approaching the location of the "Metal Carriages" which her familiar claimed was called an MCV. Unfortunately, he didn't elaborate what the name stand for but she didn't ask as not wanting him to send the terror drones after her. This in fact both scared and enraged her, scared that her familiar has the power to take on the nobility and enraged that since he is her familiar and a commoner he should've been more subservient, but everything in the past couple of days have shown that he was anything but ordinary and probably has more tricks up his sleeves than what they knew. Fortunately, the terror drones seem to allow her to pass by and so she kept on going until she finally saw her familiar exiting the said MCV. "Hello, Mr. Blake." she said with lots of self-control (doesn't like the fact that she has to treat him like an equal). "Why hello Louise, what brings you here at such a wonderful hour?" "….I wanted you go come with me to go shopping with me since this is the Day of Void. I need someone to watch my purse.""Would it be at the capital? If so I would love to come!" That surprised her a bit that her familiar wanted to go shopping with her if it was at the capital, but having her familiar come along was what she wanted so she didn't sweat the small stuff. "Yes, it would be at the capital." "Then what are we waiting for let's go!" With that her familiar started marching towards the academy until he suddenly stopped and turned to face her. "I just gotta ask. Are we going to get there by horse?" "Why of course you idiot, how else are you going to get there and back, on foot?" With that he gave her an evil smile, "No, but I've got something better."

-to Blake

This was the perfect opportunity to see their nation's capital up close. Typically the place to get information about what people think about the current regime in the country and how well it is doing is usually at the corners of the capital. He would have to somehow manipulate Louise to go around the said area and pick up on any conversations along the way. But for now it would be time to introduce her to another thing that he wanted to use. The Multigunner IFV.

-after introducing Louise to multigunner where at first she didn't want to get in but later reluctantly did so since he said that it was either this or good by shopping and gets shocked by how fast it goes saying it being faster than a dragon or a griffin with him laughing his head off the look on her face. Both didn't notice the dragon following them until Athena privately gives Blake a heads up and he said not to worry about it but have a Apollo and a Vindicator to follow just in case.

-to the dragon

"Just how fast is that thing going?!" exclaimed Kirche. Tabitha had to agree with her friend. That contraption was going faster than her dragon and it was doing its best just to keep up with it. "….Impossible..." she said aloud. "I know. It's like he keeps pulling these things out of nowhere and that just doesn't make any sense since he is a commoner. He shouldn't even have the capability to do this in the first place!"

-back to Blake and Co.

They get to the outskirts of the city where Blake parks the car behind a bush telling Louise that it may scare the people if they tried to drive it into town of which Louise agrees and they go off their shopping spree. They managed to stay in downtown for a while since Louise is a girl and all girls want girly stuff, but later he tells her that he wanted to check out the weapons shops to see if anything is suitable for him to use, mostly this is a lie for him to check the outskirts of town and get information since currently Athena is making an assault rifle for him after realizing that engaging mages with long range weaponry is better than trying to get up close like he had to do with his shotgun. Louise not knowing better agreed with his request and proceeded to examine weapon shops on the outskirts of the capital. Along the way he complied the surrounding conversations that were basically about the civil war going on in Albion how some people think it would or wouldn't succeed, saying about their worries about the princess (not that she was a bad person but the fact that she was very young to be the ruler about 17 from his guess), and their concerns about allying themselves with Germania since they considered it a barbaric country. Eventually, one of the weapons stores they visited the clerk tried to give them a trashy sword that probably break on the first try which of course he refused. This lead to the discovery of a talking sword called Derflinger which from he remembered from the notes was the magic absorbing sword that Gandalfr used. This he had to get which they managed for 100 gold (which he promptly gave to Louise stating that she would need it more than him with her getting red faced in anger but resigned under the truth) and continued to window shop until they had to go home which was by multigunner again. Once they managed to get back they both went their separate ways Louise to her room and Blake to the MCV. However, Louise tried to get Blake to sleep in her room which now she managed to get a mattress, but he kindly refused saying that he had a real bed in the MCV and that he had standards such as not sleeping with an unmarried girl in the same room alone unless she is in elementary, a baby, fiancé, or the wife. Which Louise accepted with grace (mostly because she is not being treated as a little girl). Then Kirche landed with Tabitha and her dragon saying that she had a present for him which was the crappy sword from earlier which he promptly gave back to her and told her to either use it as a trophy or get rid of the useless thing, which made Louise to crack a smile.

-back to Blake in MCV

"Oh my, what a day." he said while lying down on his bed. "Well quite frankly this was a rather fruitful endeavor. The people think of the princess rather highly, but feel rather afraid on the fact that she is rather inexperienced in ruling a country. Can't blame them however, I sometimes get nervous whenever I get a new recruit. Unfortunately though it may seem that there is a rather large proportion of nobles that still treat commoners as trash so unless something is done on the system this will continue." he mused. Come to think of it, it would seem that he hadn't seen Siesta since this morning. So he went to the kitchens to ask the chief (who had taken to calling him the gun, which he corrected into Colonel) where did Siesta gone to. What he got out of him made his blood boil in anger (considering the fact that Siesta gotten 'hired' by a Count Mott which would mostly mean other business) no one is going to do that to such a sweet girl that treated him better than the nobles that he knew and he already had considered as a friend. This will not stand! Not under his watch! With that he ordered an entire contingent of riptides (loaded with peacekeepers, javelins, attack dogs, spies, cryo legionnaires, flak troopers, conscripts, and tesla troopers), an Athena cannon, and 4 mirage tanks. Then he got directions of where exactly Mott's mansion was by getting one of the maids to point it out on a map and made a surveillance sweep of the area before chronoing themselves in. This is how the party got started.

-outside Mott's mansion

Everything seemed to be a rather peaceful night, several guards are slightly dosing off at the front gate with nothing better to do. "…What?" said one guard sluggishly "What was it Mike?" said another. "I don't know but I've could've sworn that there was a blue glow in the forest." "You must've been dreaming." "Wait, something's coming up the road." They looked intensely in the dark with their spears at the ready until they saw a man wearing rather strange clothing and tinted glasses come walking up to them smoking a stick. "Halt, who are you and state your business here" The strange man then stopped looked at them and said, "My business is with you fine gentlemen."(imagine English accent) "…..What?" they asked confused at the answer (also considering the fact that someone is talking nice to them and is actually talking to them). "Tell me dear chaps how much does your employer pay you?" they looked at him funny before deciding to play his game, "10 copper coins a week, maybe a bit more give and take Count Mott's mood." "Well then gentlemen, what if I told you that right now you could earn 5 years' worth of pay each for doing something rather simple?" That got their attention, "What is it that you are asking?" "Quick to the point I see, very well all I ask is that you tell me what Count Mott's magic is, where is the new maid located in the house, you tell the other guards and servants of this one time deal, don't say a word of what has happened here, and go back to your villages right now." "….So you are telling us to basically betray Count Mott?" one of them said with indignation. "Why not? I would assume from the amount of pay you boys get is that the Count doesn't hold you brave boys in very high regard. You slave in and out to protect that rich lard just for some measly copper, when you could've asked for at least a silver a week. Quite frankly I would say that it is the Count that is in the wrong by belittling the good work that you chaps do for him. Like I always like to say every man has his price." They had to admit, this man had a rather compelling argument, they knew that the count had more money in his coffers but was very stingy with the pay. Even to add in the fact that they had to deal with assassination attempts day in and out with some of their own men dying from such attacks, and to add on the attitude that the Count had towards them and the fact that they couldn't get another chance like this again just made the offer very worthwhile. "Fine, then but up the payment to 10 years' worth of pay and we'll call it even." With that the man smiled brought out several giant bags of gold from his jacket and said "Pleasure doing business with you gentlemen."

-Siesta in Count Mott's study

Siesta was contemplating how fate had now decided to give her a rotten egg by having her to catch the eye of one noble with a very bad reputation. It was said that any female servant that was hired by this man was never heard from again, and it was to be assumed that they may have been killed after gratifying the pig that was Mott. She personally decided that if she were not to come back alive from this at least she would try to take him with her. With that the Count came into the room looking over his new prize while slowly walking over and started untying one of her bows, she was getting ready to take him down when suddenly the double doors to the study was blasted open by and explosion. They looked over to the door to find an armored man carrying a strange musket with two barrels one underneath the other, while being flanked by men carrying the same musket and armor and other men carrying long sticks with tubes connected to tanks on their back or had sticks as hands. "Who are you and how did you get in my house?" yelled the Count. "We just came through the front door." The man replied which Siesta recognized to be the Colonel. "Outrageous! Guards, Guards! Protect me and kill these insolent fools!" nothing happened. "Where are those fools when you need them, oh never mind what is it that you want commoner?" "What I want is for you to release the new maid into my custody, never speak a word of this, and don't bother her anymore or else we kill you." "That is outrageous! Do you know who you're speaking to you damn commoner!?" "Count Mott, Triangle water mage and Royal messenger to the crown of Tristain. Has a thing for getting female servants while dressing them in skimpy clothing and humiliating them to the extent that they commit suicide, just a corrupt man who is drunk on his power and position." that got the Count very angry. "Well let's see what you have to say after this you damn commoner!" With that the Count waved his staff and summoned some water from a nearby vase. "Have a taste of the power of a triangle water mage plebian!" He was getting ready to shoot the water snake at the commoner when one of the men behind him pointed his stick and started spewing very cold air that immediately froze the water snake. "What! Is that man a water mage!?" "No this is done by good old know how. Also this is your final warning to just accept our terms and we won't kill you." "I don't know what you just said, but that doesn't mean that I will accept your terms. A noble never agree with a commoner!" Then Count Mott used his magic to the now ice serpent to impale the arrogant commoner. "Oh well, at least we tried to warn him." With that the peacekeepers armed with M16 assault rifles with a Master Key attachment and the Tesla troopers opened fire, pretty much killing the Count instantly. "O.k. now that the tango is down lets clean this place up! Are you O.K. Siesta?" Siesta then broke out of her stupor after seeing these men kill the count as easily as killing a fly. "Oh! I'm fine, but you just…" "Killed a noble. Yes I did it because I couldn't let someone who has been helping me out the most since coming to this country be taken by a man such as the count without a fight. I make it a personal etiquette to save people who I've considered as my friends out of sticky situations." "Well that's fine and all but now that you've killed a noble all of the other nobles would be coming after you!" she said with fear and despair that the man who saved her shall have to be hunted by the nobles. "Well they would've if it wasn't an accident." "What do you mean?" he smiled evilly and teased, "You'll see, but promise keep all that you've have seen tonight as our little secrete."

-after getting all of his troops a safe distance away from the mansion with a blindfolded Siesta in tow he dialed up the Athena cannon to fire the proton satellite on the mansion thus setting the building in flames.

"O.K. that should do it. That would prevent any evidence of what happened tonight a secret for a while." he mused. "Alright lets chrono out of here!" he yelled not knowing that someone out there was looking at him and his group intensely.

-The someone again (still not telling… yet)

Good he had managed to deal with the fat noble without them needing to have to kill the man themselves. Quite frankly it was better off this way since there was no way that they've covered up the death as well as the "Base Stealer" did it. If they had done the deed it would've been a rather messy scene. It was nice to know that the man that was told in the stories when they were but a child was still basically the same man that was standing out here tonight. Brilliant and cunning, yet kind and willing to do anything to help those who were less fortunate. It would do them great honor to aid this man in his endeavors; however, for now it would be best to keep the themselves secret from him a bit longer. One does not easily reveal their secrets.

_This is it for chapter four. Yes I'm betting that you are wondering just who the someone is, but everything will be revealed all in good time. So make your best guesses people! Also here are some data of the modified units._

_-modified Multigunner IFV_

_The multigunner is the same design except that it uses the same lightweight and strong metal that Blake has been using to increase speed and survivability. Also the seating capacity has been increased to allow room for four people including the driver comfortably or two people with cargo. Also with the number of people that's seated its effects also increases. However, that can only work by having the same unit in the car. Typically can't allow mixed unit seating mostly from complaints of units trying to use their weapons at the same time and messes with the weapons system._

_-modified riptide_

_Seating capacity of this transport vehicle has been expanded to allow more troops to be carried. It also houses anti-air missiles on one hard-point on the upper portion of the vehicle along with its standard weapons allowing for effect boost when javelins are housed in the vehicle. Making it one of the best all rounded transport vehicle in the arsenal._

_-special spy_

_These spies are different from the typical spies since they have special smokeless balls that give off an odor that can only be detected by animals which would destroy their sense of smell. They also have special cigarette guns which are working cigarettes that contain a single bullet charge._

_-upgraded peacekeeper_

_A recent development, these peacekeepers carry assault rifles that could shred enemy infantry while having the added ability of a shot-gun attachment known as the master key._

_-special Cryo Legionnaire_

_These Legionnaires have longer boost time than their contemporaries allowing for quick traversment across land get to locations quickly. Also they have the special ability to cause a miniature ice-age surrounding them when they are surrounded by enemy forces._

_-modified Athena Cannon_

_The Athena cannon is practically the same; however, it has the added armament of several medium machine guns making it a rather formidable foe for approaching infantry._

_-Special Tesla troopers_

_These units have the ability of doing everything that the normal tesla trooper can. But with a better generator and battery system it has the added ability of surrounding itself with electricity to either stun or kill targets that get too close. They also house a mini-iron curtain since the boosted power system has more than enough energy to power iron curtains making these units the worst nightmare on the battlefield._


	5. Chapter 5: The Recruit and the Show

_I'm back and maybe better than ever, sorry it took so long. I got some help from Robo Reader 21, thank you for directing me to the forum website with the info. Also for reader, he doesn't get access to commandos since they are actual human units. However, I will bring in a commando, but you all will have to wait and see. So now let's get this show on the road!_

**Chapter 5: The Recruit and the Show**

It had been a rather rough couple of days for the noble community. That was understandable since there were reports that Count Mott's home was burned down in a fire. Not that she would think about Mott too much since he was a character that her family as a rule despised and tries not to talk to because of his certain hobbies. The really distressing thing was how it was burned down, there were witnesses that were saying that a bright pillar of light came down from the heavens in the middle of the night and scorched the house until it burned to the ground.

Some people were saying Divine Retribution, while others were claiming elven magic, and even others saying a magical experiment gone wrong. Whatever it was, it was something that never happened before in the whole history of Halkagenia, so everyone was freaking out trying to figure out what it was. However, it was digressing from what her original intent was which was trying to convince her familiar to enter the familiar exhibition which was to happen in three days' time.

She just hoped that disobedient familiar was willing to do a good job in it so that she could have something to say in front of the other students especially Kirche, definitely. That is why she is currently standing in front of the MCV waiting for that damn familiar to show his face.

-a little while later to Blake

Well this is interesting; his 'Master' (lots of sarcasm) desperately needed his help to the extent that she was actually begging him to do it. Originally he wanted to refuse, but when he heard that the princess was going to attend, that got his attention. Quite frankly he wanted to have a conversation with the princess about how she felt about the current situation. Also he wanted to see whether or not she would be a friend or foe in future confrontations when he made his permanent base of operations.

It would be good to know who are going to be your allies and your enemies before you go out and do something. So for now he is doing a small project that should wow the locals while keeping them in the dark of his capabilities. It would be best to keep them in the dark as long as he was possibly able to. Also he would soon be able to approach one of his targets for recruitment with a deal that no one in their right mind would refuse.

-the next night at the treasury entrance

Everything was quite like any other night at the magic academy when suddenly Mrs. Longville, Mr. Osman's secretary, entered the chamber. Why she was up at this hour at this location was to examine the security of the vault considering the fact that she was actually Fouquet of the Crumbling Earth.

She had taken an eye to the treasure known as the Staff of Destruction that was stored inside; however, from examining the lock it would take at least a square class mage to break it open. Suddenly she hears footsteps approaching in from the hall; she quickly turns around but calms when she sees that it was Colbert, but frowns when she sees the commoner that the Valliere summoned walking beside him.

I thought that Colbert didn't like the commoner since he almost killed the Gramount boy, she thought. But she pushed it aside and asked why he was out and about at this hour. "I could say the same thing for you Miss Longville, but suffice to say that I was doing the nightly rounds." She was about to relax and give her own explanation when Colbert then said "Oh. And before I forget Mr. Blake would like to have a word with you."

She was rather surprised that the commoner wanted to have a word with her, but thought nothing of it thinking that the Blake fellow used Mr. Colbert to find her. "Well what is it that you want?" "Oh nothing, I just wanted to talk with you…Matilda de Saschen-Gotha." That immediately rang alarm bells within her head and confusion since this commoner knew her real name, how he knew was not going to be an issue since she would have to deal with him some way or another.

"What are you talking about?" she said with a calm face. "Don't need to act like you don't know what I'm saying Matilda. I know everything about you; you go by the alias of Fouquet who steals items from the nobles, while sending the money to help your sister Tiffania Westwood to run the orphanage who is a half-elf. I can go on about how you managed to get your position as secretary to that perverted headmaster, but that's beyond the point."

Now she was really freaking out since this commoner knew pretty much everything about her and also is spouting it in front of Colbert, but strangely enough Colbert was making a rather knowing smile at her as if he also knew everything from the start. That would've been impossible since she knew that Colbert didn't have time to research her background because of his teaching and experimentation in that lab of his; unless, the commoner had told him everything before coming here.

"So what are you going to do about it? Arrest me? Kill me?" she snarled readying her wand for a death match. What came next was totally unexpected for her. The commoner and Colbert started laughing like crazy as if she was asking a stupid question that she should've known the answer to. "Seriously, that was the best idea you could come up with?" "What? Why are you laughing?!" she said feeling that she was being insulted. "My dear, if I wanted to do that, why would I go into the trouble of actually finding you and telling what I know right in your face? I could've done all that more effectively if you were kept in the dark."

That she had to admit was true, since most plans that she did involve the opposing party not knowing that she was Fouquet and getting Intel from the inside to make her escapades more effective. "Alright, so what is it that you want from me? And was Mr. Colbert in on this?" "Well no. The Colbert you know isn't in on this." "….?...!"

Right after he said that what looked like Colbert removed his face and dissipated his clothes revealing a rather dapper man wearing a funny suit that looked out of place and shades while taking out a stick that he smoked. "What was that!? Magic?" "Miss. Matilda, I can assure you that that was not magic at all. Rather think of it as a really elaborate trick that is almost undetectable. The reason why I dress myself up like that is because my job is infiltration and sabotage." Replied the spy.

"Also I didn't know how you would react if I told you what I knew so I had him to disguise himself as Colbert so you wouldn't attack me the first time we meet. But we're getting off topic. You are here to get the Staff of Destruction right?" "How did you…" "Don't ask. But say that I can get the staff right now would you be willing to hear my proposal?" She was thinking that the commoner was just overreaching his abilities since the vault was made of walls that were two meters thick and had a lock that even she herself couldn't get rid of so she decided to let him try. "Alright, but if you can't then you will tell me how did you know these things."

"Deal." And with that the commoner takes a stick out of his pocket and places it on the floor and then takes a step back. With a flash of blue light the stick disappears and in its' place the so called staff of destruction appears. He looked surprised a bit but calmed down and replied "Are you satisfied with the results?" she stands there stupefied momentarily before snapping out of it. "How would I know that that is the staff of destruction?"

"You would know if someone was to look into the vault in the morning, but this is your so called Staff of Destruction. However, we call it the Javelin." "…Wait. You know what the Staff of Destruction is?" "Of course. It is a weapon that was designed to be an infantry anti-air and anti-tank weapon by FutureTech who supplied our forces with many of the weapons that we have in our arsenal. Strange really how such a piece of equipment is in a place like this?" Now she was getting confused; this commoner was saying that his people makes the Staff of Destruction, the very some one that had killed a high level dragon in one shot, and was mostly used by the infantry in large amounts.

"Just who are you?" "Let's just say that I am a man that fights for those who can't help themselves; a man who will do everything in my power to change this sick society that utilizes fear and tyranny to oppress those who are against the regime. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Are you willing to hear my proposal?" She thought for a bit thinking that perhaps this commoner was more than what he seemed considering that he knew everything about her and the fact that he managed to get the Staff of Destruction by means that seemed like magic, but couldn't be since he was a commoner.

"What if I say that I am interested in your proposal?" "Well then you will have to cover your eyes for a bit so I can take you to our base of operations." He grinned. She looked at him funny before complying with his request and a few seconds later she heard him say to open her eyes. What she saw was beyond anything that she could've ever imagined.

She was currently in a forest clearing that was totally surrounded by walls and strange guard towers. Also the whole clearing is filled with buildings that were working around the clock and strange horseless carriages and golems that were moving about. She saw soldiers armed with a variety of weapons including the staff….no the Javelins and many different types of muskets. She was staring at all of it not comprehending what she was seeing and also wondering how did she got here until the commoner broke her out of her stupor.

"Well I can see that you're enjoying the view, but please come inside. We have business to attend to each other." With that he motioned her to follow him into a building and brought her into a room that had a table with two comfortable looking chairs. Of which he sat down in one, while she sat in the other.

"Well now what is it that you want from me Mr…" "Blake, Jonathan Blake, but please do call me Blake and to answer your question I wanted to ask are you willing to join my forces?" "What's in it for me then Blake?" "Cutting to the chase I see. Well it's rather simple really; you get better wages than your secretary job with Osman the pervert with the possibility of getting bonuses and raises depending on your performance in exchange for getting information from your contacts and give me the lay of the land of Albion. You will have full medical treatment in the event you are injured on the job which the cost will be deducted from your health fund which is made from deductions from your pay; the amount deducted is your choice. Also you get a pension for about 15 years in the event that you retire or get killed in action either at full or half pay on the said event depending on the circumstances. An added bonus of this job is that you could finally get a stable job instead of risking yourself in getting caught and executed in some robbery that went wrong in the near future, without leaving any security to your dear sister."

This was rather surprising for anyone to give her such a good offer for her services. He was also promising to take care of her sister financially in the event that something was to happen to her. This was an issue that tended to keep her up some nights knowing that she was the only person who was taking care of her. However, she must be cautious since unbelievable deals tended to be unbelievable due to her long experience with dealing with the darker side of society.

"Before I make any rash decisions, I would like to know what your goal is. Mr. Blake." "But of course, well my goal is to create a country where this sick system of tyranny and fear that this Brimir promoted is completely gone. Too long have the nobles done what they pleased to the general population simply saying that they were chosen to rule them all by might that they could use to control them. Anyone who disagreed with what they preached they put down with extreme prejudice be it commoners or nobles like poor Tiffania's parents."

She sat there amazed at what this man was saying out of his mouth. He was basically saying that he had the power to deal with the nobles and in the process create a new country from scratch. However, that didn't mean that he could have ulterior motives for doing something like that. "Then what are you going to do afterwards? Probably crowning yourself king?" She was rather surprised at his reaction which was him staring at her with some anger. "Don't lump me with those fools who crave power over everything else. Anyone who would go that far is fools that don't deserve to be trusted by anyone, even their own family. However, you bring up a good point. No, I am not going to crown myself king, but I will create a system of government that is of the people, by the people, and for the people. Yes I'm sure you are going to say that commoners can't rule by themselves, which is true only in the fact that they were never given the chance to be educated, not to mention to be given the choice of how they would lead their lives. Let me tell you a saying, a man is more effective if he chooses to do something out of free will than one that was coerced to do it. We managed to make a government like that become a superpower and by God we can do it again."

She was rather stuck by his proposal and the fact that a government ruled by commoners actually became a superpower (not that she fully understood the words, but hey it does sound like something very powerful). Personally, she had no love for the nobles considering what they had done to her and her sister and also by the look of things this man had the power to make true of his boasts.

The thing that sealed her decision was what he said next. "Also you would be free of the deceit that you have been feeding your sister for all this time. Yes, I know that they think that you are doing something respectful to get the money, but seriously, they are not stupid. Sooner or later they would find out what your real job is and true they may be able to understand why you did it, but you have violated their trust. And I know that nothing hurts more than anything of when the people that you tried to protect felt that you had violated their trust."

That had struck her to her very core, sure she was doing her thieving job so to help her sister and the orphans, but if they ever do find out what she was doing she wasn't very sure how she would face the kids even her own sister. So sure it would be nice to tell the truth for once without worrying about keeping her business under wraps even though she probably couldn't tell them much it was better than just plain out lying to them every time she went over to visit. Also the benefits she was being offered for her services was something no sane person would refuse (face it; they probably didn't had the concept of benefits).

"Alright Mr. Blake, I'll take the offer; provided that my starting salary is 5 gold a week." Blake smiled, "You know what? I'll make your starting salary to fifteen gold a week, how about it then?" "Deal!" and with that they shook hands.

-days later after Princess arrives in fanfare and Blake is in Louise's room that same night. Also there was a commotion about the staff of destruction being stolen, but they had no idea how it was stolen because there was no sign of forced entry, other than the fact that there was a stick where the staff of destruction was supposed to be.

"When are you going to tell me what you are planning to do for the exhibition Mr. Blake?" said a rather annoyed Louise. "Patience is a virtue, my dear Louise, but it is going to be a surprise so you will just have to bear with it." he teased. "I say, partner does have a rather interesting sense of humor, or maybe you find it cute when pinky is angry?" replied Derflinger. She was about to make a retort to that when suddenly his smile disappeared. This was replaced by a really serious look.

He quickly grabbed her mouth while making a shushing sign and turned around and stood right beside the door with a pistol in his hand (think of a M1911 pistol). She was wondering what exactly he was up to when a hooded figure opened the door. Immediately, he grabbed the stranger into the room with his hand clamped over her mouth with the gun pointed at the person's head. "Alright, I don't know who you are but if you would answer my questions without calling for your backup. I would not blow your brains out. Capish?" he threatened in a tone that sent shivers down her spine.

The stranger nodded in fear of which he loosened his hand on her mouth and asked. "Now who are you and why are you here at this hour? You better tell the truth because I would know if you are lying and trust me you don't wanna know what would happen if you lie to me." (Something he picked up from Tanya)

-After stranger revealed themselves as Henrietta of which Louise did the whole bowing thing while admonishing her familiar's behavior. Of which the princess says that she understood his behavior and asks if Blake was her lover which both of them denied with force. (Blake in particular saying he is not a pedophile. And Derf making a dirty joke of that which Blake slammed the sword back into sheath **very** hard.) It then goes on to Louise and Henrietta catching up with each other of which Blake decided to ask the question.

"Say Henrietta." "That is princess to you!" "Look I'm talking to her not you. You wouldn't mind if I call you that though?" "Oh I don't mind at all. Of course it would be better if Louise would call me that." "Yeah. So I was wondering, what if the civil war that is currently going on in Albion were to have an unexpected conclusion where neither the Reconquista nor the Royalists win. What would you do?"

"Hey! The princess is here for a break not for business." "I don't mind Louise. Well to answer your question, I would read over the reports of the situation and make a decision; however, our country may be dragged into whatever policy that Germania decides on due to the Alliance." "So basically you would follow whatever Germania says?" "Well, true it may not be the best position for us, but what can we do? We are just a small country surrounded by giant powers." "I see, well thank you for answering my question."

"You're very welcome. I do look forward to your performance tomorrow." "I hope that you will enjoy what my country has to offer." "Can you please do me a favor? I hope that you would continue watch over Louise. She can be a handful sometimes." "I know." "Hey! What was that supposed to mean? Blake!"

-The familiar exhibition after everyone else does their acts.

Quite frankly, Louise is getting very nervous. Apparently all of the other acts were typically rather mundane except for Kirche and Tabitha since they did some rather cool moves with their familiars. She had no idea of what exactly her familiar had up his sleeves except that he is a commoner who had the ability of controlling golems, which may or may not be very impressive.

Now that she thought about it. Where is that familiar? She looked around until she spotted him going up on the stage with some rather odd items. He was currently carrying a box with a glass on it, lots of sheets, boxes with circles, cables, and a box that had a lightning bolt drawn on it.

-to Blake after setting up the equipment

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and girls! What I have for you today is something that no one has ever seen before! Wonders that boggle the mind, performances by multitudes, and music that transcends eternity! Be amazed by the splendor that I will show you today, which is only a fraction of what my people are capable of! So sit back and relax and enjoy the show!"

-after the show which played: We're all in this together, Breaking Free, What time is it, I just wanna be with you, you are the music in me, just give me a reason, drops of Jupiter, when can I see you again, king of anything, good time, If I die young, and finally the scene from the 81st Oscar where Hugh Jackman was dancing several musicals. Of which we go to Henrietta.

That was truly amazing, moving pictures that had music coming from the boxes with circles on them with no orchestra in sight. Quite frankly some of the sounds that came from the boxes couldn't seem to be able to be reproduced by any instrument they could think of. If this is what Louise familiar's people could do. Then what other wonders did he had up his sleeves?

-to someone

That was a rather interesting show. A shame that they couldn't go up and just ask for to see some other things as of yet since they didn't want to reveal themselves yet. It was rather clever of him to approach the secretary by getting the Javelin by using the chrono shift. Which was a technology that they hadn't even understood (no chronospheres to have so can't really understand). They would need to get in touch with him sometime soon and perhaps give him a present that he would've liked. Even though it was broken doesn't mean he didn't have the means to make it work again.

_That is it for this chapter. Thanks for Robo Reader 21 for giving ideas. Hoped you guys enjoyed it._


	6. Chapter 6: The Prince and the Traitor

_Hi I am back. Sorry that it took so long, I had some things to do with my family and all. Anyways I hope that you all would enjoy this next chapter._

**Chapter 6: The Prince and the Traitor**

-hidden base in woods near Academy

It had been a rather eventful past couple of days. Matilda was hired by Blake to work for him in whom she proceeded with her new job. She gathered information of the various noble houses of Tristain and information of the civil war that was going on in Albion. She also managed to get some commoners and nobles that she knew to join Blake who is currently putting those people through training that they had never done before in their entire lives.

She herself was getting some training from the spies since she was rather impressed by that one spy that impersonated as Colbert the night that she was approached. Rather interesting was how they managed to do such a good job of acting the roles that they were playing so realistically and do so without any magic at all. She was also learning about human psychology so as to allow her to convince people to believe what she was saying to get them to do stuff that were beneficial to the cause.

"I wonder what would've happened if he had never come and picked me up?" she wondered. "I probably just continued with my thieving life until I couldn't do it anymore or get caught and executed. Hard to believe that I can actually have the chance to do something that would benefit everyone else other than my sister." That hardened her resolve to become the best spy that Blake would ever have, and to prove to him that no matter what happens that she would uphold the cause that he had started as a spark of hope in this world.

-To Blake who is currently in the command center

Hard to believe that princess actually came and asked for his and Louise help for retrieving a love letter. Of course it may have been a miscalculation on his part on the fact that Guiche was listening in on the mission briefing before he spotted him. The kid had some potential of being a spy or more likely a shinobi since he managed to get close without being detected. However, he decided to refuse the mission much to the irritation of Louise. He told them that he had better things to do, but would meet up with her group at Albion and give them some help if they needed it. Currently he was looking over the information that they received so far from Albion and the news looked grim.

Currently, the prince was being holed-up at a fortress called Newcastle and was preparing for a last ditch stand. Reconquista forces were being requisitioned into the sector so to flush what was left of the royal forces out. However, there were indications that a mole was going to be placed into the castle to kill the prince right before the actual assault.

Normally, this would be the end for the prince if anything were to go on normally. That is if he wasn't interested in doing something about it. This brings up to what he was planning to do, first he would create a scouting party with their own MCV and have them create a beach head in Albion. Then they would recruit the general populous to the cause and covertly create more hidden bases and chaos around the island. Then when the time was ripe, they would hit Reconquista with everything that they got.

"O.K. Now that all of the resources have been prepared all I need to do is to find who would be suitable for the mission." He was in deep thought about the issue when Matilda (in spy gear that is much more feminine) walked in. "Sir, I have completed my training and am prepared for my first assignment." She saluted. "Perfect! I have just the job for you!"

-After telling Matilda her mission and convincing her that she was the right person to do it. Of which he shows her the controls and is currently outside preparing for chrono-transport.

"Alright Matilda, remember the plan and if you do well on this mission. I will tell you more about where I come from. Alright?" "Thank you Sir! I won't let you down Sir!" Matilda was currently strapped in the newly constructed Allied MCV while Blake was in a Soviet MCV when Athena called in.

"All base forces clear the area for Chrono-transport. All exploratory forces to Albion prepare for chrono-transport. May you be victorious and Godspeed." "Really, Now I am seriously wondering if Athena is human or not?" thought Blake when the familiar blue glow covered them and whisked them away.

-several days later with Louise and her "Goody-two shoes" fiancé with Guiche, Tabitha, and Kirche on ship to Albion.

Things were rather aggravating to say the least. First her familiar refused to help the princess saying that he had better things to do. She gets attacked by a giant mole which was Guiche's familiar which in turn gets attacked by their escort which turned out to be her fiancé.

They get tailed by Tabatha and Kirche who showed themselves when they gotten attacked by bandits close to La Rochelle, then they gotten themselves attacked again on the day that they were to leave on the ship to Albion. Strangely a little while after they split up her classmates caught up with them, saying how they were getting ready to fight when all of a sudden some of the attackers started to fight with their allies and what's more heavy items were levitated and thrown at the rest of their attackers.

They didn't understand what was going on but agreed that this was their cue to join with Louise, thus resulting in their current situation of sailing towards Albion. "What more can happen on this trip?" Louise wondered. "And how exactly is my familiar is going to find us?"

-after ship gets taken by pirate ship which turns out to be captained by Prince Wales. Currently nearing Newcastle.

Currently Wardes was contemplating the rumors of his fiancé's familiar. According to what he gathered from his sources and his fiancé (Blake told Louise that under no circumstances should she reveal what he told her that day at the familiar bonding event what he told her except for what he revealed to everyone, he even managed to get her to swear under the Brimir psycho) he was a commoner who had abilities that could rival that of a mage. That was considering the fact that the only time that the commoner actually showed his capabilities was during the duel with Guiche, with those golems that were capable of shooting lightning.

Anything else that the familiar was capable of was entirely conjectured, since that familiar was acting very smart by not showing anything else that he was capable of. Of course he suspected that the incident at the Mott mansion may have been caused by that familiar, but there was no hard evidence that it was the familiar that caused the fire. For all anyone knew the Count could've done a magical experiment that just went horribly wrong.

He didn't like this at all. Preferably, Reconquista should have been able to know almost anything that was going on in Halkeginia, but this man was an entire enigma. It was like trying to fight with a dragon without knowing everything that it was capable of in the dark, whereas the dragon could see you.

"I just wish that I could've been able to meet that man for myself." He muttered. Not noticing a barrel behind him disappearing and being replaced by the said person. "You know old man, there is a saying that we have called 'Be careful of what you wish for.'" He replied which scared the heck out of Wardes who whipped out his wand-sword.

"Who are you? And how did you get here?" "Well I'm sorry for the scare. My name is Blake and how I got here well. Lets' just say that I flew in."

-lots of stuff happen. Wardes tries to get Blake into a duel for Louise of whom he replied that he doesn't care about who Louise goes out with, but would make the lives of anyone who would make her unhappy miserable. Later Louise meets with Blake asking about his opinion about the marriage of which he replied that she should already know the answer in her heart. That everyone from the highest noble to the lowest commoner have the right to choose their own destiny and be happy. Thus leading up to the wedding scene where Louise rejects Wardes.

Blake was really proud of Louise. She had finally actually made a choice for herself, without being pushed around by everything around her. If she were to keep this up she could actually grow a backbone against that sister of hers. (He had been receiving reports of several of the second sister's fiancés have ran away from her since she was a shrew of a woman that didn't understand the concept of compassion. Unlike the elder one.)

But that would be something for some other time since Wardes seemed to be readying to kill Wales who was the acting preacher even though he looked to be relaxed about it, it was obvious that he was going to do a twirl kill just from the stance he was holding (learned to know how enemy is going to attack from stance due to having to fight with imperial warriors in the Empire theater). Currently he was going off about the goals that he was to achieve to the currently angry and shocked Louise while making eye contact on him, probably to see what he would do in this situation.

"Well I guess it is time to get this ball rolling." Blake thought while pushing a button on a remote in his pants pocket, thus notifying the base to initiate the plan. The space where prince Wales was standing started distorting and before he could cry out he was replaced by a modified tesla trooper. This shocked everyone who was looking at where Wales once stood (face it there were only Blake and Co. which was Tabitha, Guiche, and Kirche in attendence), this caused Wardes to quickly turn his head around and widen his eyes in surprise to the fact that where Wales once stood a hulking statue of steel was pointing it's handless arms at him.

"Well Wardes. I would have to say that you are not going to fulfill any of your goals at all." Blake said smugly. "What, you are behind this?" asked Wardes. "Well yes, based on how you put yourself in front of me. It was rather simple for me to deduct that you were up to no good. Thus allowing me to create a plan just in case you were going to implement what you were planning to do." "Just what are you capable of commoner?" said Wardes who was readying his wand-sword at him "More than you could ever dream of for a dead man." Blake smiled.

That really ticked off Wardes who immediately released his spell that he was preparing for Wales right into the damned commoner. Everyone in the chapel including Louise thought that Blake was done for until they saw the spell run right though him and didn't draw out blood. Everyone was in shock on the fact that a lethal spell just passed through the commoner until they noticed that he was transparent before solidifying. "What are you!? Are you an elf?!" cried Guiche. "No I am not, but really I think that it is time for you to go Wardes." said Blake while reaching into his coat pocket. With that Wardes went into a guard stance waiting for Blake to make his next move when he hears a high pitch sound behind him. He turns around and the last thing he sees is that the steel statue was actually a steel golem which was currently having glowing white light where it handless arms are and fired lightning so powerful that he turned to ash. Blake finishes taking out his chocolate cigarette puts it in his mouth and says to the ash, "You blinked."

-outside Newcastle

The 'Lexington' was preparing to do a final bombardment that should destroy the Newcastle fortress when the lookout spots something odd coming out of mist surrounding the fortress. It appeared to be some sort of flying ship but one without sails. It also seemed to be more in line to a balloon than to a ship and hardly any guns except for some odd tubes and sticks attached to it. However it seemed rather menacing with the face that was painted on the front which made him to sound the alarm.

This immediately made the Lexington to make the odd ship to become a priority target since the fortress could wait and seriously a ship with no cannons is not a threat towards the mighty Lexington is what the crew thought. Boy were they in for a surprise, first off the ship didn't present its side as a normal ship-of-the-line would do. Instead it pointed the strange tubes that was lined on the top and bottom and fired flaming projectiles at them. The Lexington was trying to get close to the ship since it was beyond the range of their guns at this point and everyone was panicking since they never dealt with something like this before. They were trying to dodge the projectiles but they followed them and made impact with the hull causing the entire ship to explode and fall to pieces (seriously, a wooden ship dealing with missiles is a dead ship).

-a lot later when Blake explains to Louise and company of what happened to prince Wales of which he brings him back. Wales demanded to know what happened and how did he get from the chapel to a forest and back to the chapel. Blake tells him except for the chrono-swap saying that it is a secret. Blake then tells to Wales that he has a proposition for the prince, either that he and his followers move to Tristain and promise to don't come back to Albion unless he tells him to, with an added bonus of his allegiance to protect Tristain from the enemies that would want to use the excuse to attack Tristain because prince Wales was there. Or he leaves Wales to his devices and dies a vain death and leaving his lover broken hearted. Of which Wales agrees to the first stating that he has no choice in the matter. Louise gets angry that Blake is demanding royalty to do as he says, but gets silenced by Wales. Of which he makes the people in the room to swear on Brimir to not reveal anything that has happened so to keep their enemies in the dark.

"So Blake, how would you get all of us to Tristain?" Wales asked. Blake gave him a mischievous grin and said, "Why, with that." Gesturing to a window. Everyone got a good look and saw the modified Kirov that was floating right at the fortress front door. Everyone stared in awe of the thing since it was something that they never seen before. Right that moment a messenger burst into the chapel saying that the thing outside destroyed the Lexington with flaming projectiles in one single salvo.

Everyone and particularly Tabitha switched their eyes at Blake who said, "Stop with the bugged out eyes and close your mouths. We got a flight to catch."

_Blake has now saved the prince's life. Now to see how Reconquista reacts when they find out that the Lexington was destroyed. Now then with the modified weapon list._

_-modified Kirov_

_This airship was redesigned by Blake to become a literal flying fortress. Some people think that this is where the Empire got their idea of the giga fortress, though sources from the empire denounce these claims. It has front and back turrets on the top and bottom that fire rockets with air-to-air and air-to-ground attack capabilities. It also has banks of machine guns on the lower portions to attack any infantry that come within range. It still retains its bombing capabilities but the living portions are less luxurious than the average Kirov so it is more Spartan and also has the capability to transport troops to other locations like the Century bomber. Also the gastroburner feature of the Kirov was replaced with rocket engines so to allow longer and faster burn time, but won't cause damage to the ship. The only problem to the system is the cooling time involved since if it were to burn too long it would overheat. Also as an added protection it has the ability to actively camouflage itself due to the mirage tank technology because of its low speed, but it won't work on high speed or when it attacks. It is really expensive to build when compared to the normal Kirov, but if used skillfully it would dominate the airspace in any battlefield. The only way to destroy it would be to use heavy base defense towers to shoot it down or use a lot of expendable anti-air troops or vehicles to shoot it down. The soviets tried to reverse engineer the design, but were met with failure (what can I say the soviets are about quantity not quality)._


End file.
